Just One Dance
by fresh42jazz
Summary: All Ginny wants to do is dance with him. Songfic to Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden.


As Ginny sat there in her chair, alone, she listened to the music. Swaying slightly to the beat, she imagined being on the dance floor. But who would she dance with? She had no one. Even her friends, those she had come to the party with, had left her at the table.

As she sat there, her favorite song came on. 'Oh, what I would give to have someone to dance with," Ginny wistfully thought, 'Just one dance.' She sighed as many songs came and went, but she still sat at the table, alone. Suddenly, an unexpected song came on. _Their song_.

_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope_

_I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need._

Ginny took a sharp breath and turned her head to face away from the crowd. A tear rolled down her cheek and she stood up.

_I'll love you more with every breath_

_Truly, madly, deeply do_

_I will be strong I will be faithful_

'_cause I'm counting on_

_A new beginning_

_A reason for living_

_A deeper meaning_

Ginny walked briskly to the patio doors and slipped out, unnoticed. As she heard the melody playing, she thought of Harry.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

The only person that Ginny had ever loved – or would ever love – was gone. She knew that he wouldn't return until You-Know-Who was dead. With a sob, Ginny wondered how long it would be until he could come back. How long would it be until he would hold her in his arms? How long until she could kiss him? How long until she could tell him just how much she loved him?

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,_

_I'll make a wish to send it to heaven_

_Then make you want to cry_

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty_

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of_

_The highest powers_

_In lonely hours_

_The tears devour you_

Harry had been the sacrificial hero – once again. Ginny knew that he was right. It was too dangerous to be with him. She shook her head and listened, once again, to the music.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

She suddenly heard footsteps behind her, coming from the darkness. "Who's that? Who's there?"

"Gin?"

She felt herself lean against the railing for support. "Ha-Harry? Is that you?"

He stepped into the light and she emitted a small squeak before running over to him. Harry picked her up and twirled her around.

"I missed you so much, Ginny!"

"I know, Harry, I know. Listen, I've been thinking a lot…"

"And…" Harry prompted.

"Harry… I love you, for Merlin's sake! Love is the most powerful magic! Look, it keeped you alive when you were just a baby. And I don't care abut Vol-Vol-Voldemort…" She shuddered.

"Ginny-"

"Let me finish, please. I don't _care_ Harry. I love you! I _love_ you! I'll be more protected with you, not being stuck back into school. Harry, I-"

But this time, Harry was the one to cut _her_ off. "Ginny. Why do you think I came back? I miss you too much. If you don't care, neither do I."

Ginny smiled as he offered his hand. "Care to dance?" All Ginny could do was nod.

_Oh, can't you see it baby?_

_You don't have to close your eyes_

'_Cause it's standing right here before you_

_All that you need will surely come_

Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder, breathing in his scent. Things would be different now. She would be with Harry and they would fight Lord Voldemort – _together_.

_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope_

_I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need._

Ginny pulled back a little from his embrace to look in his eyes. They showed love. She leaned in lightly towards his lips.

_I'll love you more with every breath_

_Truly, madly, deeply do_

Their lips connected and she shivered with excitement. Harry was truly back!

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

As the kiss deepened, she fell against his chest, her hands ruffling his always-messy hair.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

As they pulled apart for air, Ginny felt cheerful for the first time in a while. She leaned back in for another kiss and thought about all of the time that they would have to spend together… _just the two of them_.


End file.
